1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an earphone.
2. Description of Related Art
When using an earphone to listen to music or other audio files, users may put the earphone on theirs heads first, and then play an associated audio file. Sometimes, the initial volume of the audio file will be very high, which may hurt the users.